little peace of heaven
by mimine666
Summary: A little bit of tenderness on New Caprica


Disclaimer: Don't own them, not making money. Just having fun!

Resumé: Takes place during the New Caprica celebration.

Author's note: my first attemp at writing in english, so, please excuse me/tell me if i made some mistakes. thanks.

Big big thanks to Niila and Volly

**Little peace of Heaven**

He could have set next to her for his lifetime, just enjoying her company. Her head on his shoulder, his arm around her back keeping her close. The welcoming warmth of the sun on his skin, the sweet summer wind blowing her hair, making it dance all around her face. He couldn't help but look at her. Her relaxed features, her shining beauty, so far away from Madame President. Just Laura, and, in that particular moment, his Laura.

« It's good, isn't it? » Her voice calm and soft, as usual. She didn't even bother to open her eyes. He caressed her face, making her smile. « Yes, it is. » He respond, resting his head against hers.

« Admiral. » He heard the footsteps but hoped they'll passed away. No such luck. « Mrs Pre... Mrs Roslin. » She moved, just a little, letting him go away. He made a few steps, following Gaeta, before turning back. « Would you like to... » She smiled and shook her head. « No thank you. » She wasn't ready to face people, least of it Gaïus Baltar. « I'll wait for you. »

He watched her, knees up, head resting against them, her eyes still close. He approached her with precaution, not wanting to frighten her. "A kubit for your thoughts." He murmured in her ear, once settled behind her.

She exhaled soundly before relaxing in his arms. They stayed in that comfortable silence for a long moment. "I... I was thinking about this cabin I told you." She moved a bit, wanting to see his eyes. "Could you... Would you help me built it?"

He could see the hope in her eyes, mixed with a bit of fear. He didn't have to think about it, he knew the answer ages before she even asked it. "of course, Laura, I would love to." She smiled to him, a wide, heartfull smile before resuming her previous position. He caressed the soft texture of her camisole, moving up and down along her arms. "How do you imagine it?"

"Nothing big but with a large balcony, or a veranda facing the lake to eat during summer. A nice living-room with shells full of books and, hum, two bedrooms."

"Two bedrooms?" He repeated, intrigued.

"Yes, one for..." She avoided his eyes, ashamed. " To have a friend home, or a child, or maybe a grandchild..." She murmured her last words.

"You surely thought about it a lot." He joked. She turned toward him, intimidated just in time to let him kiss her jaw. "That sounds lovely." He had a difficult moment holding her gaze, its intensity but he couldn't just let it go. He was mesmerized, he was... He was moving forward her lips. Just a few millimeters apart, he stopped, enjoying the feeling of her hot breath dying on his skin. Then, he kissed her, slowly, very slowly. Full on the lips at first, then parting them, caressing hers with the tip of his tongue, slowly, always slowly. Before she parted her own slim lips and welcomed him with such an intensity it surprised him. When they pulled apart, they rested a moment head to head, enjoying their new intimacy. The music fulfilled the summer night, reminding them of their obligations. They giggled, free and happy, before moving forward the party.

At first, they tried to remain distant but the evening moving on, the alcohol and weeds moving in them, their judgments was soon clouded. They begin with tender gesture, a hand on his arm, him caressing the small of her back. Before they knew it, they were dancing, in the middle of their employees, their subordinates. As the songs go by, they grew more and more confident, forgetting the mass of people. They drew closer and closer. She put her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He kissed her scalp, more than once. They were high, they were happy. For once, they lived for themselves, enjoying this simple act, fact of being for once people before leaders. The music changed, it was time for something more rhythmic. The couple left the dancefloor and went to the bar. They met there Lee and Dee, shared a few drinks with them. In fact, too much drinks. Soon, Laura found herself giggling without reason, her head was spinning. She excused them and led Bill to a more secured area. She knew what she was capable of once drunk: either she would not stop talking, or kiss him. She was one to get horny, really horny when alcohol clouded her mind. Now, behind her future school, hidden from the rest of the fleet she could let herself enjoy the freedom of being who she was and act as she wanted. And, at this very moment, she just wanted to kiss him. So she did. She grasped his neck, drawing him to her, tasting the liquor on his mouth, nipping his lips. She totally lost herself on that kiss but the music drew her back to reality. At the first notes she recognized it and pulled of their hug. She giggled, telling him how much she loved this song and started moving in rhythm.

He loved when she was like that: careless, free, and in a certain way, truly herself. He knew her position didn't allow her all the fantasies she wanted. He also knew, believed in fact, that she was indeed witty and playful. Looking at her face, he could see the soft wriggles on her eyes corners, her hight cheeks, no doubt for him that she had spent a great amount of her life laughing or smiling. And, tonight, he was glad she had lost her seriousness, her political face to be Laura, simply and only Laura. His beautiful Laura who was moving along with the music, drawing little circles with her hips, mesmerizing him. He watched as she took her long red skirt in her hand and lifted it up her right knee, allowing her ampler movements. She run a hand in her auburn curls, took it up, revealing her gracious neck. He couldn't tear his glance from her, as she went on dancing, eyes closed, in pure ecstasy. He was no more able to move, or speak. He was not even sure he breathed a single time while enjoying the show she was unconsciously giving him. So he did not move, not even as the song finished and she went back to him, all smile. She had such power on him, or was it the booze? It may be it, or the way she was kissing him, caressing his chest with her fingertips, rocking gently her hips against his.

Boom! They fell back on a sandbag. Their make out session had blinded them both. Resting her head and hands on his shoulder, she burst out laughing. The sound, the pleasure were contagious and he joined her. His ribs killed him but he hadn't felt that alive in ages. It was good to let go, not worry, to feel save. They slowly calmed and, after a little chit chat they fell asleep.


End file.
